Waiting For Alice
by Badd Wolf
Summary: Hatter couldn't stand waiting for her; it was too painful sometimes, but when he saw her running into the building. He knew that the waiting would be worth it when she remembered him.


**Title: **Waiting For Alice

**Type/Warning:** Fluff, slight angst/sadness. /Spoilers for Mini-series

**Show(s)/Movie(s)/Book(s): **Alice: SyFy's Mini-series

**Quote(s)/Song(s)/Lyrics(s): **N/A

**Summary: **Hatter couldn't stand waiting for her; it was too painful sometimes, but when he saw her running into the building. He knew that the waiting would be worth it when she remembered him.

**Setting: **Post-series

**Pairing:** Alice/Hatter (David)

**Author's Note**: Granted, I like Halice simply because I love how Brichan(deviantart) draws Mad Hatter and Alice. So when the Syfy miniseries came and totally shipped them together I adored it. So here you go. Sorry if this isn't that great, first time writing Alice or Hatter really.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! But dialogue and plot. All characters and original story lines belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

The moment she went back through the looking glass, Hatter had changed his mind and ran through it. He probably upset a lot of the people who knew how to run the mirror and he most likely wasn't even going to end up in the same time as she was.

But he had to try; wandering around with Charlie was not worth losing her. He sprinted into the mirror, coat still in hand.

When he finally woke up next to the mirror he wasn't completely sure where or when he was. Yes it was definitely the world that Alice came from and yes; there were oysters everywhere he could look. But what he couldn't see was Alice.

The years went slowly by and, after he got a job, sometimes he believed that he had seen her, out of the corner of his eyes, but whenever he looked it was someone else or no one at all.

Two years he had been going from work to home and when he finally located Jack, the wait seemed to take forever. And every hug, every kiss, every time they were together Hatter's heart was hit harder and harder. He almost gave up on her completely, but every time he was close to doing so, he remembered that she had _almost_ kissed him and had left Jack alone.

He continued on, and he was lucky one night. He saw her run into the building. He stayed where he was for roughly half an hour before calling it in. This was it. He would find out soon if him traveling here was worth everything.

The cops showed up a few minutes later and he went in with them. He wasn't playacting being worried. He really was worried about her, like he had been in Wonderland. She was headstrong and determined and he didn't want her to get into to much trouble.

They found her twenty-five minutes later lying on the hard, concrete floor.

"Alice…" he breathed. He followed them out and was in the ambulance with her to the hospital. She was breathing, unconscious, but breathing. When they got to the actual building they asked if he knew her.

"Alice…"

"Alice what?"

Her last name, why couldn't he remember her last name, she had said it hadn't she? Or maybe Jack? He frowned for a moment. "Hamilton I think." He answered. He waited in the waiting room for hours until a doctor came in and said it was all right to see her, even if she wasn't awake.

She looked beautiful and so peaceful while she slept. He smiled softly, taking her hand in his. She was safe, and she was the Alice that he knew and loved.

"Who are you?"

The voice startled him, making him turn around and drop her hand. She was an older woman, coat hanging off her arm.

"David…I…" he couldn't seem to get the words out of his throat.

"Your what?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I.." he cleared his throat. This woman was a tad imposing and Hatter wasn't used to being intimated. He was, after all, used to doing most of the intimating. "I was the one that found her, well saw her run into the building."

The woman's face softened and the frown on her face turned into a small smile. "Thank you, so much. I was so worried about her when she ran out of her apartment. You see her boyfriend and her had a little bit of fight. You didn't happen to see him did you?"

Yeah, he had seen him more than he had ever wanted. But his answer for her was no that he hadn't. He had only seen Alice.

"I'd like to visit her, when she wakes up that is, to make sure she's okay." He stated, wishing he had his hat. After wearing it for so long and then the sudden absence, he felt like he wasn't as protected. Protected wasn't the right word for it. But it was close enough.

She nodded and managed to write down her address before he could barely escape the room. But not before she got his cell number. He didn't want to be around her asleep with someone he didn't know.

Three days later he got the call that she was home and he could come over. He managed to get to her door before he started to really freak out. What if all of this had been in vain? What if she didn't feel _that_ way towards him? What if she didn't want him there at all?

Before he could turn around and just forget about the whole thing, the other woman opened the door, inviting him in. He smiled shyly, taking his hat off and fiddling with it. He felt ridiculous for doing that. He hadn't done that since he was a child.

"Alice, come meet David."

Several things happened at once when he saw her. His heart stopped when she appeared in the doorway and he froze where he was standing.

And when she ran towards him and jumping into his arms. God, if _felt _so good to have her in his arms again. His heart proceeded to jump into his throat when she said that she was happy to see him.

He had missed her so much, and all of his fears about his decision to come to her world disappeared when she spoke those words.

She slipped out of his arms, leaving some space between them. He leaned forward, a bit unsure of what he was doing, before he pressed his lips to her. His heart nearly exploded when she kissed him back.

He pulled back for a moment, to breath, to look at her, to really make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I missed you."

She only smiled and kissed him again. He really couldn't care less what the other woman thought about this sudden display. What he cared about was that Alice, _his _Alice, was holding him, was kissing _him_.


End file.
